I Walk Alone 1
by Ebene Graymes
Summary: L'enfance de Severus Snape n'est décidément pas de tout repos... POV Severus, SS/LE. ATTENTION: présence de violence sur enfant.
1. Chapter 1

Tant de souvenirs, heureux ou tristes, remontent à la surface d'une mémoire, lorsque celle-ci n'a plus rien à retenir...  
Tant de mots, doux ou méchant, remontent dans les pensées lorsqu'il n'y a plus de lèvres pour les prononcer.  
Tant de larmes, de joie ou de peine, viennent embrumer les yeux lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne pour te voir pleurer.  
Tant de souffrance dans un coeur meurtri vient raviver la brûlure d'une plaie jamais cautérisée.  
Tant de sursauts, espérant se raccrocher à la vie lorsque celle-ci fuit de toutes parts.  
Tant de bonheur, enfin, lorsque la fin se fait proche...  
Souffres tu?  
Plus maintenant...  
Note de l'auteure: cette fic sera publiée par chapitre, en raison d'un chapitre tous les...heu...disons...entre un chapitre toutes les demi-journées et un chapitre tous les deux jours, environ.  
Ca dépendra de mon horaire d'examens.

**_Chapitre 1: Ma Souffrance_**

Tu es là... Tu es toujours là...Je te vois, mais tu ne me vois pas... Tu es bien trop occupée à t'amuser, à rire, à vivre, à profiter pleinement de ta jeunesse. Tu ne penses même pas à regarder derrière le buisson, là où je suis tapi, dans l'ombre, me cachant comme un écolier honteux. Tu ne le sais pas... à se demander si tu connais mon existence... Je suis si présomptueux d'y croire...Moi qui n'ai de valeur aux yeux de personne, pas même aux yeux de celle qui m'a donné la vie, pourquoi devrais-je susciter un quelconque intérêt chez toi?  
Tu es parfaite... Si belle...Si noble...Si douce...Une déesse...  
Et moi je ne suis rien.  
Rien qu'un pauvre imbécile vêtu de haillons, flottant dans la chemise de sa mère et dans un vieux short de son père. Un souillon aux cheveux sales, couvert de taches de tout et n'importe quoi (surtout de n'importe quoi), disgracieux, même laid, détesté de tous.  
A côté de l'ange que tu es, je ne suis qu'un ver de terre...Quoique...Un ver de terre aurait plus de prestance que moi.  
Depuis tant de jours déjà je t'observe à la dérobée, mon coeur et ma tête se livrant un combat sans merci: Le premier me dit de tenter ma chance. Je l'aime! Je le veux tant... La seconde me ramène à la raison... Je suis laid, je viens d'une famille misérable, et à coup sûr elle va s'enfuir en hurlant lorsque je me serai approché.  
Pire peut-être... Elle me donnera des coups...  
Je ne veux pas cela. J'ai peur...Je déteste être frappé, battu et humilié comme un chien... Quoique les chiens ont souvent droit à de meilleurs traitements...  
Que mon père m'inflige ce genre de traitements...ça ne me fait presque plus rien... Oh bien sûr, j'ai mal et parfois je cours droit devant moi, très loin de la maison, pour pouvoir pleurer de tout mon saoul... Mais je me suis fait une raison.  
Il me hait.  
Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il me haïsse...J'ai toujours été un petit garçon sage, obéissant, j'ai tout fait pour éviter les coups...  
Ca ne l'empêchait pas de me battre quand même.  
Ma mère ne fait rien pour l'empêcher. Elle aussi, il la frappe... Elle est terrorisée par son mari...  
Oh, je pense qu'elle m'aime, au fond... Mais elle n'ose pas le montrer...  
Elle n'ose même pas soigner mes plaies après les coups de fouet....  
Sinon mon père la frappe.  
Je vais finir par devenir insensible à la douleur, c'est sûr...  
Déjà que je ne sens plus mes membres...Seul mon dos me rappelle sa présence...D'une douleur cuisante... Je me rappelle que j'ai été battu à mort la veille.  
Parce que j'avais OSE demander un morceau de pain.  
Parce que j'avais faim.  
Je regarde mes bras. Ils sont maigres, violets par endroits, bleus à d'autres, jaunâtres à d'autres endroits encore...Ca, ce sont les hématomes. La couleur, ça varie en fonction de l'ancienneté des blessures... Plus c'est récent, plus c'est bleu.  
En fait, j'ai des bras multicolores... J'ose pas imaginer ce que doit être mon dos...Un mélange de rouge, de bleu, de violet, de jaune... Et du pus, par endroits, probablement...  
Mes yeux redescendent sur mes jambes. Elles aussi, elles sont maigres et mutlicolores...elles sont aussi couvertes de cicatrices. Ma cheville droite est enflée. Normal, je me suis tordu le pied en plein milieu d'une de mes fuites pour échapper à mon père, il y a quelques jours.  
Finalement, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas courir ce jour là.  
Ca m'aurait évité la pluie de coups du siècle.  
J'ai mal...mais je n'ose pas le dire. Si je me plains, non seulement on ne fera rien pour moi, mais tout risque très fort d'empirer.  
Alors je la ferme... Et je me roule en boule derrière le buisson.  
Je sens des larmes ruisseler sur mes joues.  
M'en fiche.  
Mon père ne me voit pas.  
Lily ne fait pas attention à moi.  
Personne ne fait attention au ver de terre accablé qui tente en vain de se remettre de tout ce qu'il a subi.  
Personne ne m'aime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux: Lueur d'espoir?**

"Tunie... J'ai entendu du bruit...Comme si quelqu'un pleurait...  
-Arrête de délirer, j'entends rien.... Hé attends! Si, j'entends... Me dis pas qu'il y a l'homme invisible ici?  
-S'il y est, il est caché... On va voir?  
-J'te suis..."

Flûte! Mince! M*rde! Enfin bref, tout un flot de jurons me sort mentalement de la tête.  
Pourquoi j'ai eu la bonne idée de me mettre à pleurer, moi?  
Bon... Voyons le bon côté des choses: j'ai réussi à attirer l'attention de Lily. Même si c'était pas de la manière que j'aurais voulue, n'empêche, j'y suis arrivé.  
Un point pour moi. J'suis le meilleur, c'est sûr!  
C'est ça... Tu rêves en couleurs mon vieux Severus, tu rêves en couleur... Elle va te voir, elle va se rendre compte que celui qui pleure n'est autre que ce petit imbécile de fils Rogue, elle va te mettre un coup de pied aux fesses en disant que je n'ai pas intérêt à continuer à les espionner, sinon, elles iront le dire à mon père.  
Tout d'un coup, la raclée que j'ai reçu le soir où je me suis éclaté la cheville me semble dérisoire. Très dérisoire, même.  
Oooh non, pitié, faites qu'elle ne me voie pas!

"Petunia! Lily! Venez, les filles... On rentre à la maison pour le souper!"

Ca, c'était Mrs Evans, la mère de celle que j'aime. Elle aussi, je l'aime bien. Enfin, si on peut dire. Elle est jeune, jolie, avec ses cheveux roux flamboyant et ses yeux verts, son visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Elle fait gamine, mais elle est belle.  
Et puis, elle est gentille...et douce...  
La mère dont j'ai toujours rêvé, en somme.  
Je dis bien "rêvé".  
La mère que j'ai n'est ni belle ni joyeuse, ni gentille, ni douce. Ma mère est une sorcière aux yeux noirs, aux cheveux noirs et au nez crochu. La sorcière parfaite de conte de fées. Le pire, c'est qu'elle est vraiment une sorcière. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle m'a refilé et son physique; et son don...  
Je suis un hideux petit sorcier détestable et méprisable.  
Dixit mon paternel.  
Je le hais.  
Et je la hais aussi.  
A cause d'elle, je serai perçu comme un monstre par la seule personne qui ait de l'intérêt à mes yeux...  
La vie est injuste.  
Sans hésiter, je remets ma tête sur mes genoux et je me laisse pleurer, à nouveau...  
Ca fait du bien, par moments, de pleurer...  
Même quand personne n'est là pour vous câliner après...

"M'man, quelqu'un pleure tout près d'ici...", commença Lily d'un ton inquiet.  
Je sais qu'elle a bon coeur, que lorsqu'elle peut aider ou consoler quelqu'un, elle le fait.  
Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas avec moi, au fond?  
Parce que je suis le fils Rogue, le souillon vêtu de nippes et battu, le sorcier. La créature. Le monstre.  
Rien que ces quatre raisons suffisent amplement à dégoûter tout le monde de m'approcher.  
Même dans les contes, anges et démons ne se marient pas.  
Pourquoi ce serait le cas dans la vie réelle?

Tout occupé par mes larmes, je ne vois pas Mrs Evans s'approcher de moi, suivie de ses deux filles.  
Je ne m'en rends compte que quand on...on me caresse les cheveux.  
J'ai du mal à y croire.  
Qui est assez dingue pour caresser la poubelle qui me sert de chevelure?  
Je relève les yeux. Des yeux pleins de larmes, bouffis et rougis par les pleurs. Mon nez coule lamentablement. J'ai une affreuse grimace scotchée à mes lèvres trop minces, et le tout fait tache sur mon visage trop maigre.  
Je suis pitoyable. Misérable.  
En fait, je ne fais que ressembler à moi-même dans ce cas là...

Mrs Evans s'agenouille près de moi. Elle a un bon sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire fait pour rassurer et pour consoler, par le genre de sourire/ rictus sadique que mon père tire tous les jours avant de me taper dessus, ou le sourire mélancolique de ma malheureuse mère. Au moins, elle ne va pas me frapper, c'est déjà une bonne chose... Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça: que je me fasse battre par la mère de celle que j'aime.  
Trop la honte, rien qu'à y penser.  
Heureusement que toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme ma mère!  
Est-ce que Mrs Evans sait seulement qui je suis?  
Si c'était le cas, elle ne me regarderait pas ainsi. Pas avec cette tendresse apitoyée, ce sourire triste et dégoulinant de pitié, cette lueur dans les yeux.  
Elle ne comprend pas comment quelqu'un peut être aussi cruel envers ses enfants.  
Tout le monde n'est pas comme elle, malheureusement...  
Et comme je n'ai jamais eu de chance...Il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi.  
Je déteste le destin.  
Je le hais.

Je me sens soulevé dans les airs, tout d'un coup. Mrs Evans me tient dans ses bras. Mon premier câlin...je n'arrive pas à décrire l'émotion que je ressens. Peut-être que c'est ça, le bonheur?  
J'ai du mal à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Mrs Evans accepte de me tenir dans ses bras sans hurler ou grimacer de dégoût... Après tout je suis un petit garçon tellement repoussant...  
Elle sort un mouchoir, sèche mes larmes, mouche mon nez . Et elle me redépose sur le sol.  
Finalement, mon rêve à peine caressé d'avoir une famille aimante n'est qu'un leurre de plus...

Elle s'éloigne, suivie par ses deux filles. Je les regarde partir, le coeur à la fois lourd et léger. Lourd, parce que j'aurais aimé rester avec elles. Léger, parce que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un daigne me regarder sans dégoût.  
Finalement, il y a au moins quelqu'un sur cette terre qui puisse ressentir quelque compassion pour moi.  
Ce n'est pas de l'amour, mais c'est mieux que rien...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: retour à la maison**

Tous les moments ont une fin. Surtout les bons moments, les mauvais ça dure toujours trop longtemps et on a l'impression qu'ils ne finiront jamais... Ca explique pourquoi Mrs Evans ne m'a tenu contre elle qu'un centième de seconde, alors que je vais me retrouver chez moi pour la nuit... En espérant que je puisse dormir. Les jours où mon père n'est pas trop trop saoul et/ou pas trop en colère contre moi (ce qui est rare, faut pas se faire d'illusions), il me donne quelques coups rien que pour me faire sentir qui est le maître, il me prive de dessert et je dois aller me coucher direct. Ces jours là, je ne proteste surtout pas, trop heureux de ma chance inouïe!  
Je mange mon repas en silence, assis en face de maman, et au dessert je leur souhaite une bonne nuit avant de filer me coucher. Ces jours là je me conduis presque comme un fils modèle.  
Et quand j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance, maman me rapporte un bout de dessert ou une pomme tard le soir, quand papa est déjà endormi et qu'elle achève son ménage avant de le rejoindre dans leur chambre.

Quand je n'ai pas de chance, par contre, c'est une toute autre histoire... J'ai rarement l'occasion de dormir quand mon père revient furax de ses saouleries entre copains tous aussi dégoûtants que lui. Oh, pas qu'il ne me laisse pas le temps de dormir, mais plutôt qu'il me bat tellement que pour rejoindre mon lit, c'est déjà la galère, alors pensez, pour dormir!  
C'est juste si je parviens à me retenir de hurler de douleur.  
Pas moyen de fermer l'oeil dans ces conditions...  
Surtout quand le lit est éclaboussé de sang...  
Y'a pas à dire, les coups de fouet, ça fait terriblement maaal!!...

Malheureusement, c'est ce genre de jours qui est le plus fréquent. Ces jours là, je rentre chez moi, père me roue de coups. J'ai rarement droit à un morceau de pain pour le souper. Ensuite, je dois nettoyer à fond le trou à rat qui nous sert de taverne. Oui, mon père est tenancier, c'est le pire métier qui puisse exister! Surtout pour les gens comme lui! Alors, il consomme autant que ses clients, toujours les même gaillards répugnants et détestables tous semblables à lui, et notre argent part en fumée et en mousse de bière dégoûtante. Autrement dit, maman et moi, on doit se priver à mort pour lui offrir ses beuveries.  
Je HAIS mon père!!  
C'est pas possible, qu'un homme dans son style existe!  
Et Maman qui ne fait pas usage de magie sur lui...  
Elle devrait. Ca lui calmerait les nerfs pour un moment, à mon père!

Bon, en attendant, je dois rentrer chez moi. Je me relève tant bien que mal (et plutôt mal que bien, il faut l'avouer) et retourne à la maison en boîtant légèrement. Sur le chemin, je ne croise personne. C'est vrai, le chemin est court, cinq cent mètres environ, mais tout de même... En entrant dans Spinner's End, j'entends déjà mon père qui gueule sur ma mère comme un dégénéré. D'ailleurs, dégénéré, il l'est! Complètement. A ce niveau, tout le monde m'approuve: maman, les voisins, j'ai même entendu Lily dire à sa mère que "ce Rogue est vraiment un sale type! Hier encore il battait sa femme!". Ca m'a fait chaud au coeur...

Je pousse la porte, espérant me glisser silencieusement dans la taverne avant de rejoindre les escaliers, de filer dans ma chambre et de disparaître pour l'éternité. Enfin, on se comprend! Jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit endormi ou qu'il tombe dans un coma éthylique, par exemple. Ouais, ça ce serait vraiment cool: un coma dont il ne sortirait qu'après ma majorité, par exemple. Le temps pour ma mère de refaire sa vie avec un autre homme, plus aimant. Le temps pour moi d'entrer et de sortir de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie dont maman me parle presque tous les jours, me promettant que là-bas mon cauchemar serait terminé. Enfin bref...  
Je pousse la porte, mais elle se met à grincer, ce qui éveille les sens à moitié endormis de mon père.

Il me voit rentrer en traînant la jambe. Et immédiatement, délaissant ma mère qui s'effondre au sol dans une flaque de sang, il se dirige vers moi, bâton en main. Je ne peux même pas esquiver, que déjà je reçois le premier coup. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre. Je ne les compte pas, les coups de bâton. Ensuite, c'est le tour des coups de pied, des coups de poing, et finalement, une fois que ses mains lui font mal à force de me frapper, il se décide à me laisser tranquille. Ouf...

Je me relève, chancelant. Maman est encore évanouie, mon père boit quelques bières pour se remettre d'aplomb. Et sans hésiter, je me glisse dans ma chambre où j'ai au moins l'occasion de pleurer en paix.  
Encore pleurer. Oui.  
M'en fous, personne ne me voit.  
Et puis même si quelqu'un me voyait, il comprendrait pourquoi je pleure non? Je pleure parce que j'ai mal.  
Si ça se voit pas à mes fringues déchirées et rouges de sang...  
Ou à toutes ces plaies sur mon visage, sur mon corps...  
C'est que vous êtes aveugle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Fugue en do mineur

_Plusieurs heures plus tard..._

Ca fait déjà plusieurs heures que je suis là, roulé en boule dans mon lit dans une position des plus bizarres pour quelqu'un de normal, mais qui a un grand avantage dans ma situation: ne pas trop me faire souffrir. Je suis vautré sur le ventre, tentant d'apaiser les plaies que j'ai dans le dos, et de soulager la morsure cuisante des coups reçus. De tout mon corps, mon dos est le plus amoché, au point de ne même plus pouvoir me coucher dessus sans souffrir, et de devoir marcher légèrement courbé. Ce qui me donne l'air d'un vieux handicapé boîteux et bossu... Enfin me direz-vous, avec la tête que je tire déjà, ça ne change pas grand chose...

Mais au moins je suis seul. Personne pour me faire des reproches, ni pour me frapper, ni pour me molester. Tout est bien...enfin, si on excepte la douleur bien entendu. Enfin, disons que ça pourrait être pire. Quand je dis pire, je veux dire "vraiment pire". Style l'autre cheville foulée aussi, le ventre meurtri de coups de poings, un ou deux, voire plus, os cassés...oui, là c'est vraiment pire. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce que ça m'arrive, en fait... j'ai beau être piteux sous tous les sens du termes, je ne veux pas donner aux autres l'impression de pouvoir encore en rajouter une couche... Non mais j'ai ma fierté, tout de même! Bon... d'accord... dans mon état actuel et plutôt habituel, avouons-le, il n'y a pas grand chose de quoi être fier. Être fier d'avoir un père alcoolique qui vous bat jusqu'à s'en donner une crampe? D'avoir une mère sorcière? D'être un enfant battu? De ... nan. J'en ai déjà dit assez. Bref ma fierté ne vaut pas grand chose... tout comme ma vie d'ailleurs.

Tiens parlons-en, de ma vie, tant que je suis là à ressasser ces passages tous aussi peu glorieux les uns que les autres. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une vie... personnellement j'appelerais plus vite cela un calvaire perpétuel. Mais chacun son expression, n'est-ce pas? C'est du moins ce que dit mon si cher papa, lorsqu'il a un moment de sobriété et qu'il discute de trucs plus ou moins pas chouettes avec maman. Pourquoi pas chouettes? Parce quelque chose de chouette venant de Tobias Rogue, cet affreux moldu, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Par définition.

Dans le genre pas chouette, il y a beaucoup de choses à dire d'ailleurs... A commencer par ceci: mais qu'ai-je donc bien fait à Merlin et au Ciel pour me retrouver avec une vie pareille, dans une famille pareille? Je n'ai rien fait... J'ai toujours tout tenté pour être un petit garçon sage et obéissant, serviable et doux avec tout le monde. Le fils parfait, en quelque sorte... Tu parles! Un fils parfait, ça ne ressemble pas à un Severus Rogue, fils de tavernier et de sorcière, gamin des rues, vagabond, mendiant, comme disent les autres...

Ces autres là ont bien de la chance; une chance qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas... Et quand je parles des autres, je veux dire les autres enfants du coin. Ceux qui se baladent dans les bois ou dans les parcs tous les dimanches. Ceux qui ont des parents aimants. Ceux qui reçoivent des jouets à leurs anniversaires. Ceux qui reçoivent autre chose que des baffes à Noël. Ceux qui s'habillent avec des vêtements bien à eux, et pas avec les vieilles nippes de leurs parents. Ceux qui ne passent pas leurs nuits dans des mares de sang en gusie de lit. Ceux qui dorment dans une chambre et pas dans un grenier au plafond fissuré qui laisse passer la pluie. Ceux qui sont heureux, tout simplement... Enfin, ceux que je considère comme devant être heureux. Parce que ces petits imbéciles ne le sont même pas. Ils veulent toujours plus, plus, plus et plus encore. La terre sur un plateau d'argent. Ni plus ni moins. A leur place, pourtant, je serai heureux... Je n'ai jamais eu de famille aimante, et je me demande même si on peut encore appeler mes parents ma "famille". Est-ce que c'est une famille, un père qui vous bat sans relâche et une mère trop faible pour se défendre et me défendre? Et bien entendu, jamais ces deux êtres excécrables ne penseraient même à aller se promener avec moi... la seule promenade que j'aie fait dans ma vie, c'est celle d'être poussé au bas des escaliers de la cave et enfermé pour la nuit... si pas pour plus longtemps. Je n'ai jamais reçu autre chose que des coups... pas la moindre peluche, le moindre jouet... même abîmé... je ne demande pas grand chose pourtant... et je ne ressens que de l'envie lorsque je vois ces publicités d'enfants joyeux tenant un gros nounours en peluche dans les bras...

J'ai fini par me dire que je n'étais pas un enfant normal. En fait, je me demande surtout comment ça ne m'a pas directement sauté aux yeux... c'était si évident. Pas un enfant normal. Pas un enfant? Possible... il faut bien avouer que je n'y ressemble pas trop: tout maigre et efflanqué, dans des fringues de vagabond, comme disent les vieilles femmes revenant de l'église qui me croisent en affichant leur meilleur air dédaigneux. Un affreux petit vagabond. Rien de plus. Même pas assez beau pour inspirer la pitié ou la charité chez les gens... pourtant, cet argent, j'en ai un besoin quasiment vital... pour manger, pour permettre à ma mère de manger... même si j'aurai terriblement honte de faire ça. Mais parfois il faut passer outre sa fierté. Comme dans ce genre de situation... quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'arrivera pas. Je n'ai jamais attiré autre chose que les moqueries et les coups... C'est dégueulasse... Tous ces autres, tous ceux qui se baladent avec les jouets, les parents aimants, les poches bourrées de monnaie, sur leur petit nuage rose; tous ces autres n'ont pas mérité ce qu'ils ont! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont droit à tout et pas moi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont aimés et pas moi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils reçoivent tout ce qu'ils veulent et pas moi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'habillent de velours, de soie et de dentelles alors que je porte ces vêtements dépareillés? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont le droit, droit immérité encore plus que tout ce que j'ai mentionné auparavant, poiurquoi est-ce qu'ils ont le droit d'être heureux? Ils n'ont rien fait pour ça!  
Je les déteste!

Ces petits monstres tous plus snobs les uns que les autres, avec leurs jouets à prix d'or, leurs vêtements de marque et leurs sourires hypocrites! Leur bêtise... leur bonheur... leur vie... leur joie... leurs amis... leurs caprices toujours satisfaits... leurs désirs comblés... leur enfance... tout simplement. Je les jalouse... et je n'ai même pas honte de l'avouer. Je les envie pour tout ce qu'ils ont et que je n'ai pas, moi qui vaut mieux qu'eux... et qui n'ai même pas un morceau de pain pour satisfaire mon estomac qui geint...

La vie est injuste. Terriblement injuste, répugnante, affreuse, horrible, dégueulasse à souhait, etc...  
Je déteste vivre.  
Mais j'ai pas le courage de mourir....  
Lâche! Horrible lâche, méprisable chose rampante que je peux être!  
Je me déteste autant que je les déteste. Au final, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux... moi qui espérait pourtant être un peu plus méritant de par la souffrance que j'ai endurée toute ma vie (pourtant courte) durant.  
Maudite vie!  
Qui nous prend par traitise comme le plus vil des serpents... attendant de nous mordre et de nous éprouver, de nous faire souffrir et de nous mener à notre perte... Nous, les pauvres marionnettes...  
Et après on prétent pouvoir faire des choix... pouvoir décider de notre avenir, de notre vie...  
Qui a dit qu'on choisissait son destin? Que je l'étripe...  
Parce que je n'ai pas choisi ça. Celui qui a dit ça était un de ces ignobles richards à moustache!  
Je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont!


End file.
